


Sunrise

by Para



Series: Heterodyne [3]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Para/pseuds/Para
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not wise to wake jäger Generals up in the middle of the night without a good reason.  Klaus should maybe stop enjoying this and tell them the reason.</p><p>Sequel to Heterodyne and Development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Not Klaus's perspective! For once. It really wanted to be, but I'm trying to break away from that pattern before I get stuck in it, so instead we get... pretty awkward Goomblast POV. Hrm. I should figure out a reason to practice writing the Generals more, I think.
> 
> Also: Klaus gets way too much enjoyment out of teasing jägers. Really Klaus you're lucky they like you.

“Dere hed better be a goot reason for dis, Klaus.”

Goomblast agreed with Zog’s growl. It was closer to sunrise than sunset, and while lack of sleep wouldn’t kill a jäger, that didn’t mean they liked it. That Klaus’s request to meet immediately had been polite did not precisely help; he was never polite when there was an emergency. Which meant all three jägergenerals had been woken up for something that wasn’t critical. And Klaus’s face was perfectly blank; obviously hiding something. Probably amusement; he got far too much enjoyment out of his ability not to sleep at times. And then he tried to insist he wasn’t a kid….

Nonetheless, that was no reason to be rude as well. Goomblast set tea and bug cakes in front of Zog to distract him, and in front of Krizhan next. Klaus got regular cakes, though he was usually willing to eat the bug cakes when he got them by accident.

Klaus glanced at the window before speaking. “I do apologize for the timing, I’ve only just gotten back to the castle. Beetleburg held some unexpected surprises, and I’ve been rather busy.”

Goomblast frowned. “Not fightink. Hyu haff not called in enny extra jägers.”

“Indeed.” Klaus tapped a finger idly on the table. “Though I don’t know if you’ll wish to.”

“Und vhy,” Zog growled, “vould ve vish to? Dere iz a point, Klaus. Hy vant to hear eet before de sun rises.”

Klaus, rather than annoyed, looked amused. Goomblast added more bug cakes to Zog’s plate anyway. “I did not find fighting.” Klaus’s voice was far too mild; he was clearly enjoying this. “What I _did_ find was Punch and Judy raising Bill’s daughter.”

The plate broke in Goomblast’s hands.

“Hyu iz certain?” Krizhan asked, as if he were trying very hard not to be hopeful.

“I heard her Heterodyning. Judy said she broke through at the age of five. Barry hid her by giving her a locket that suppressed her spark, which she lost yesterday morning.” Klaus was amused again, but this time not hiding the small smile. “She sleepwalked into Punch’s workshop and began building clanks within half an hour of falling asleep. Twice.”

“Twize?” Zog asked.

“She took a nap.”

“Dot iz convincink.” Goomblast brushed shards of the plate off of his hands and onto the table. It could be cleaned up later. “Und de boyz?”

“Have been following her,” Klaus said. “Jorgi was with me when we found her, and took over guarding her initially. Since we got other soldiers in to replace them watching the town, they’ve all been staying nearby. I understand her neighbors find it somewhat unnerving.”

Goomblast snorted. Of course they did. But if every jäger Klaus had taken to Beetleburg with him agreed, there was no doubt. Not all of them would have gotten close enough to smell her, but certainly several would have. The Castle couldn’t be relied upon, of course, but this was certainty enough for him.

Zog stood up. “Dis iz vastink time. Ve will call de other Generals und go to meet her.”

Klaus gave Zog what Goomblast thought was meant to be a guileless look. “But I thought you wanted sleep. I don’t believe she plans to go anywhere, and you’d certainly know if she did.”

Zog threw a bug cake at Klaus’s head. Klaus caught it, smirking.

Klaus really had deserved that, so Goomblast ignored it and stood up. “Ve vill send runners from de town. Vould be cruel, to send sumvun avay now, und ve ken meet her first.”

“Vhere iz de fastest flyer hyu haff now, Klaus?” Krizhan asked.

Klaus stood. He was smiling, and not even amused now; only happy. “I’ll show you.”

The fastest flyer was a newly completed experimental one, which they shoved out the side of Castle Wulfenbach from one of Klaus’s labs in the predawn gray. It required some maintenance on the way down, but that was alright; there was enough space for the Generals to stay out of Klaus’s way as he fixed it, so long as Krizhan hung onto the back instead of staying in a seat.

Goomblast had seen far too many sunrises to think there was meaning in the way the sun broke over the horizon as they landed outside Beetleburg. But he appreciated the timing all the same.


End file.
